Sixteen Powers
by Gleek1997
Summary: Sixteen. That was the age that was so special in the world. Sixteen. The feeling of being free, more options becoming available. Sixteen. The age you developed your power. The battle between Dalton and McKinley but with a twist in Ohio tradition...
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen. That was the age that was so special in the world. Sixteen. The feeling of being free, more options becoming available. Sixteen. The age you developed your power.

In Westerville, Ohio many people had already discovered their power and were perfecting the use it in special classes at Dalton. On the day of Blaine's sixteenth he woke up to the feeling of a tingling sensation filling his body. This was it, this was his power surging through his body but it was nothing like his friends had described. Wes had told him that his arms began to glow and his fingers felt numb and tingly, later he found out that he had the power to create light. Sebastian told him that his hands began to throb and his head spun as his eyes screwed tightly shut and everything blackened, he had the power to summon water with his hands and mind. David described the experience as torture, his eyes felt like they were on fire and his whole body tensed up, he had the power to look at something and make it disappear or move. Everyone was still unsure where those objects…and people…went.

For Blaine, it was different. There was no pain. His whole body was warm, as though his blood was being gently heated but not to boiling point. He felt something flow through his veins and make his heart swell. His chest felt lighter and as though it was easier to breathe. Even after three months, Blaine still didn't know what his power was. Blaine wondered if he would ever know what his power was, or if he actually had power! When Blaine told his friends about his experience they just looked at him, as if he was an idiot.

Jeff was the only other person out of the Warblers who was yet to gain power as his birthday occurred later in the school year so Blaine felt like he had a better connection with him. Of course, that would all change when Jeff turned sixteen which wasn't that far away. Jeff wanted to help Blaine, unlike the others, so they went to the school's library to read about powers whilst the others were in their fancy power lessons learning how to use and control it. Blaine and Jeff walked into the old library that was just off the main corridor of Dalton.

The big glass doors really didn't match the rest of the library that had books stacked to the high ceiling of Dalton, several sets of wooden stairs and big, gold chandeliers. It was like stepping back in time to a world where this was considered beautiful instead of a laughing stock like it is today. Students of Dalton rarely visited the library to avoid humiliation, in fact the only time Blai1ne had seen it occupied is when teachers dragged their students down so they could read from the history textbooks or old literature. To Blaine, this room was the best in the whole school. Blaine came in here late at night when he knew everyone was asleep and sat reading into the early hours of the morning.

Blaine made his way over to a staircase that lead them up to the second floor where non-fiction books were kept but Jeff stayed put. "Are you coming Jeff?" Blaine asked quizzically. Jeff didn't answer, just followed behind Blaine slowly, looking around constantly as though he was going to be caught. "Everyone's in lessons Jeff, no-one will see us"

"Don't you ever feel left out?" Blaine looked at Jeff with a confused expression "Y'know, we don't have powers and we're not allowed into a power class until we discover them"

"You will get your power Jeff, your birthday is next month, don't worry. I however, may never find my power so to answer your question, yes I feel incredibly left out. Can we just find out some information as to what my power could be?" Blaine didn't wait for a reply, he just walked over to the magic section and began pulling books from the shelves.

Jeff followed and started reading the titles of books like 'How to Tame That Flame' and 'You Say You Can Fly?' as Jeff continued to read he came across a book that was dark green in colour and was edged with gold. Along the spine of the book in gold cursive writing was 'The History of Magic'. He pulled the book from its place on the third shelf and flicked through the pages and came across a page titled 'The Sixteen Forms of Magic' and he turned to Blaine. "I think I've found something"

Blaine walked over to where Jeff stood and took the book from him, **"The Sixteen Forms of Magic, it is known by many that there many powers that are acquired at the age of sixteen that can come in different forms: earth, fire, water, air, movement, light, touch, sight, speed, sound, heart, mind, soul, body, past and future. Even though these are the sixteen **_**forms**_** of power there are more than just sixteen powers.** **Although many people only obtain one power, some people in the past have been known to gain more than one and even fewer people gained the rarest power of all… **This is hopeless, it doesn't tell me anything! Why is it so hard to understand your own power?"

"You said that your whole body felt warm, right?" Blaine nodded in agreement "Then surely that means you power comes in the form of body? When you think about it, Wes and the others said that when their power occurred they only felt pain in the areas that their power effected."

"BUT I DIDN'T FEEL PAIN! Y'know I'm just gonna check this book out of the library and read it back in my dorm" Blaine began to descend the stairs and turned back to Jeff "Thanks mate, I appreciate your help but it's not worth it is it, let's face it, I'm not going to be like everyone else." Blaine continued down the stairs and Jeff looked at him from the balcony that allowed him to look over the whole first floor. Blaine was slowly falling apart and it was down to Jeff to help him.

…

In Lima, Ohio nobody really cared about power, they never attended a class to learn how to control it and they used it to hurt the unarmed. Kurt awoke early on a Wednesday, his sixteenth birthday, to a cool breeze passing over him in his sleepy daze. He sat up gradually and noticed that he'd left his window open all night. The thought of gaining a power both intrigued and excited Kurt, yet he wondered if his power would help him in any way. Kurt has never been the violent type so he gathered that he would obtain the power to fry people into a pile of ashes but he wanted to be able to protect himself from danger. Kurt wasn't fond of flying either, so the power to zoom through the sky would only terrify him further. The power he would like to gain is the power to read minds because then he could protect himself, not form physical danger, but emotional danger. He wanted to know exactly where he stood with people and what they truly thought about him. From recent experiences people have already voiced their opinion of him, 'gay', 'queer', 'fag', but he couldn't help being gay…could he? It's not like he chose to be constantly rejected from society on purpose, he just wanted to be himself but that was too much in a small minded town like Lima.

It was seven O'clock when Kurt finally got out of bed, ready to face the day ahead. Kurt jumped in the shower and allowed the warm water to ease the tension from his shoulder blades and back. Kurt liked showering, it calmed him and he was able to think about things. The relaxing _drip drip drip_ of the shower was like listening to a rainforest shower on cd. Kurt felt so at ease when in the shower, like nothing could hurt him, but when he stepped onto the hard cold floor that was reality he remembered everything. The locker shoving, the dumpster tosses, and the slushie facials. Slushie facials were the worst. It's like an iceberg hitting you in the face at an alarming speed, the melting ice trickled down your back and stained your clothes. The coldness stung your skin and the fact that these slushies were thrown in the corridors you also faced public humiliation. That was probably the worst thing, well it was for Kurt.

Kurt slowly got ready for school, wanting to put of actually getting there as long as possible when the whole room felt like it was spinning. He grabbed onto his vanity table in order to keep himself standing. At first he thought it was an earthquake but nothing else in room was falling, only he was. Then he realised, he was gaining his power. He'd heard stories from his friends about how painful it was but this was unlike anything he could imagine, his head was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up.

After what felt like a lifetime Kurt's dizziness seemed to subside and he was able to stand on his own. His head was thumping and then he saw a flash of light, a bright white light that faded in seconds and he could see that he was standing in the hallway of McKinley High School. He could see his fellow peers fighting, there was a row between two of the football jocks, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. Every noise was like a scream and he put his fingers in his ears but all he could hear was "you got my girlfriend pregnant, I will kill you Pucker man, you hear me? I will kill you"

Then the bright white light was back and there was a whirling sound, he stumbled backwards and landed on…his bed? Kurt opened his eyes despite his reluctance and looked around him, he was back in his bedroom again, or did he ever leave? Kurt tried to push what happened to the back of his mind and focused on getting dressed but he couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was all about.

…

Kurt arrived at McKinley and could hear shouting coming from inside the building so he hurried up the front steps to see what was going on.

"you got my girlfriend pregnant, I will kill you Puckerman, you hear me? I will kill you" Kurt saw Sam slamming Noah (Puck) into the lockers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, everything he had seen this morning. He had the power to see into the future.

Kurt turned at walked down the corridor to what used to be the glee club choir room, now it was a meeting room for the sixteen powers battle. This was a yearly battle between McKinley and Dalton and even though it was illegal to continue to hold it...the government rarely paid attention to the small towns of Lima and Westerville. The battle was held in a forest that's located halfway between the two towns. It was the most dangerous thing and usually only one person survived; sometimes two people from the same team survived but never did a member of each team survive. Never.

Dalton and McKinley have hated each other for years but no-one really knew why, they were just taught to hate them and brought up to fight each other. It would take a miracle to bring the two schools together.

The rules of the battle were simple. Fight until the other team are completely destroyed. In the battle there must be the sixteen forms of power, eight in McKinley, and eight in Dalton. The people that would take place in the battle would notice a black symbol appear on the base of their thumb, it was a stratified random selection. No one ever knew _how_ the black appears, they just knew _why_ it does. The black symbol would appear about six weeks before the battle would take place and there was no other option but to fight; if someone survives the ordeal the black mark doesn't disappear it just fades slightly – the mark of a warrior.

Kurt walked into the used-to-be-choir-room and sat on one of the stools that remained, everything had changed so much. Just as he sat down everything went pure white again, he saw himself walking down a grand staircase and touching someone on the shoulder, the young man turned around and god – he was an angel. Just as Kurt was enjoying this premonition he looked down and saw it. The Dalton crest on the left hand side of the boy's blazer. Kurt felt physically sick but it wasn't over. He was running down the corridor with this boy and they ended up in a large room, stacked high with books. In the premonition Kurt walked up the stairs and his eyes laid upon a book 'Fear of Premonition'. Then the bright white light and the whirling sound occurred and Kurt was back. He gulped. He knew what he had to do but was he brave enough to do so?

…


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been thinking about Dalton all morning and wondering if he should risk the trip or not. Something inside of Kurt was telling him that he had to do it but common sense was telling him to stay away from Dalton.

After consideration he had decided to talk to Rachel, his best friend since first grade. Although Rachel and Kurt often disagreed with a lot of things they were always there for each other. At lunch time Kurt walked over to where the ex-glee club member sat. Although, glee had ended, the members if the club had all remained good friends – with the exception of Sam and Puck because of the girlfriend issue. Before Kurt was truly able to see Rachel, she had spotted him as her power came in the form of sight and had the power to see far into the distance.

Rachel was sat next to a blonde haired cheerleader who now only wore normal clothes after getting kicked of the cheerios due to her pregnancy. The girl's name was Quinn and she looked so lot because in her eyes she had lost everything, her boyfriend, her cheerleading and her teenage life.

Kurt pulled Rachel's arm gently and whispered close to her ear "I need to talk to you, it's urgent." Rachel's look of happiness turned to one of worry as she hurried out of her seat and followed Kurt into an empty classroom.

Kurt took a seat at one of the many empty desks and signalled for Rachel to do the same, she sat down nervously and waited for Kurt to explain. "I got my power today" Rachel looked though she was goin to explode with joy "but before you say anything, I have a problem. So, my power is the ability to see into the future and I saw something earlier. I was with this guy at Dalton and there was this book I needed to get my hands on but I don't know if I should do it. My power says yes but everything else says no."

Rachel waited for a brief moment before speaking. "Well, Kurt, you definitely shouldn't do it but I don't think you have a choice. You have to do this! You must go, your power might be telling you more than you think, go now and don't worry. I'll cover for you because you have to do this whilst the students are still at Dalton. When you have a premonition, the likeliness that it happens to be true are extremely high. Even if you didn't come to me, you'd have gone, wouldn't you" Kurt stayed silent because she was right, all along he knew he was going but he guessed he just wanted someone to stop him. "Thought so, now go meet this boy" if Rachel hadn't ended her sentence with a wink Kurt wouldn't have responded but, she did.

"Rachel, he's a _Dalton_ boy, you really think I'm going to get romantically involved with him?"

"If he's gay and cut, why not?"

Before Kurt had a chance to respond she was gone. Typical Rachel. The truth is, if Kurt was to see the guy in his premonition he didn't think he could help but get involved with him. He was honestly the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. So it was settled, he had to go to Dalton.

...

Before Kurt went to Dalton, he quickly went home to change into something that was more suitable for a sneak into the academy. At the top of the grand staircase he saw in his premonition he took a deep breath and started to descend the steps. He now wore black trousers, a white shirt, navy blue and red tie with a black leather coat. It wasn't the same uniform as a Dalton student would wear but it was as close as he could get without actually buying the uniform.

In front of him, he saw a young boy about 5"8' with dark chestnut hair gelled to his scalp. He moved to touch his shoulder but withdrew it quickly, too scared to go through with. As he descended the stairs further he reached out again and managed to attract the boy's attention.

…

It was a normal day at Dalton, get up and dressed quickly and then make your way to lessons; the only thing that was different today was a Warbler performance shortly after lunch. Around 1pm Blaine made his way through the sea of people that also attempted to descend the stairs. What he didn't expect today was to have his breath taken away.

As he reached the last step, he felt someone touch his shoulder. When he turned around, there was a porcelain face staring down at him from a few steps up. His dazzling blue eyes stood out from his pale skin complexion; his hair styled into a high quiff and he wore a makeshift Dalton uniform which should've worried him…but he wasn't worried in the slightest. Just when he though this boy couldn't get more beautiful, he spoke in the gentlest voice he'd ever heard. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm-I'm new here."

Blaine didn't know what to do so he just stuck his hand out and offered his name "Blaine"

"Kurt" Kurt, such a beautiful name. Then their hands touched and sparks of electricity past between them. Blaine then felt it again, a warm liquid passing through his veins and made his heart swell. "I'm looking for the library"

Blaine laughed gently "You don't want people to hear you say that, come with me I know a shortcut" Blaine didn't know why but he grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him further into the school. They ran through one of the many large hallways of Dalton hand-in-hand as if they'd known each other since forever. They continued to run down small winding corridors until they were stood outside the library. Both a bit breathless they entered the library, not hand-in-hand anymore.

Kurt recognised the place from his premonition but it looked a thousand times bigger than he'd expected. Blaine walked over to sit on one of the brown leather sofas placed in front of an old wooden table. "Sit down, Kurt" Kurt really just wanted to get the book and leave but that would make things a lot more suspicious. He made his way over and sat on a brown leather chair the other side of the table facing Blaine. "Where are you from?" Kurt's heart began to race "because you're not joining this school, you're uniform doesn't match up to Dalton standards." That was it, Kurt was finished.

"Ok, fine, just eliminate me with whatever power you may have gained, you have gained power right?" Blaine looked to the left at the newly built fireplace and his gaze hardened. "Oh go no, please don't set me on fire, I'll go!"

Kurt went to get up and leave but Blaine stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder and soothing words "Don't go, I don't have the power to use fire, I don't have any power"

"Oh Blaine…"

"Don't do that, don't pretend you pitty me. You're a McKinley student popping in to check out the completion right?"

"Yes and no, I'm a McKinley student but I'm actually here because I had a premonition about this place"

"Go on" Blaine genuinely seemed interested in Kurt's vision.

"Well, in my premonition I came here walked down that grand staircase – which is beautiful by the way – and I had to meet you. You had to show me to here and I have to get a book"

"So, you were destined to meet me, huh?" Blaine smirked slightly and continued "I'm sorry, any book from this library can only be checked out by a student at this school" Kurt's shoulders slouched and his smiled faded "but, that doesn't mean I can't help you"

Kurt's eyes twinkled with hope "Really? You'd help me? A McKinley student?"

"You seem nice Kurt, I want to help. Plus, my friends all have power and I'm kind of forgotten at the moment but if I do this for you, you must do something for me in return."

"Anything"

"I want you to go on a date with me"

Kurt laughed "Seriously? First you want to help me and no you want to date me? Next you'll want to have sex with me."

"Well…"

"Oh god, Blaine no"

"Because I'm a Dalton student?"

"Because you're a Dalton student. Don't you get it? We hate each other!"

"Correction, McKinley and Dalton hate each other, we however, have never met before" Blaine could see Kurt start to smile "Just one date and you get your book"

"One date?"

"Just one, unless you come back for seconds, which is probably likely. I'm a hell of a good kisser"

"How do you know I'm even gay?"

"Well, A, you didn't flinch when I held your hand, B, you're still here and C, you agreed to go on a date with me"

"I have not!"

"No, but you will" The two boys shared a brief glance, well it was more like an everlasting stare.

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"Really Blaine?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, okay what?"

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you"

"Thought so, so what book would you like?"

"Actually I want to know more about you, why don't you have power?"

"I have no idea, I woke up on my sixteenth birthday and felt, well I felt the same way I did when I touched you, and it was beautiful, a warm sensation passing through my whole body and yeah…. You probably think I'm an idiot."

"No, no I don't" Kurt checked his watch to see that it was nearly 2 O'clock "I'm sorry I really do want to talk more about you but I need to get back before my Dad starts to worry and I still need to drive back to McKinley" Kurt flinched when he said that, it was a constant reminder that the two of them were supposed to be enemies yet he's never felt better than he did with Blaine.

"Look, I don't care that you're from McKinley so don't worry. Screw what other people think, I'm sick of people telling me who I can and can't go out with, Kurt please just give this a chance."

"I already agreed to go out with you Blaine, there's no need to convince me further" Kurt smiled and saw that Blaine looked extremely nervous.

"I know, but-just-yeah-ok-erm the book! What book would you like?"

"Don't worry I know where it is" Kurt winked at him before running up the stairs to where his premonition had taken him.

Whilst Kurt was out of sight Blaine took a sharp breath and exhaled unsteadily, what did this boy do to him?

A few moments later Kurt came back down the steps smiling broadly "Thank you Blaine"

"Anderson"

"Huh?"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Hummel"

"Nice to meet you Hummel, so this date"

"You won't stop will you" It wasn't a question.

"Nope, I'll meet you outside McKinley tomorrow morning at 3:30 sharp. Don't let me down Hummel" Blaine took the book from him and checked it out using his student library card. "Plus, I'll need to see you in two weeks"

"Why?"

"To get the book back silly" Blaine tapped Kurt on the nose and swiftly left the room "You can find your own way out can't you Hummel?"

"Sure"

"Good, I have a performance to attend, unless you want to come with?"

"I really must go"

"But baby it's cold outside" Kurt glared at Blaine from where he stood clutching the book "Okay Hummel but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure you will…"

"I will Hummel!" Blaine declared before moving out of sight completely.

…

On the bus back to McKinley (God he couldn't wait to get a car) Kurt replayed the afternoon's events and had one hazel-eyed boy stuck in his mind. Maybe Blaine was right, maybe it shouldn't matter if they're in two schools that are rivals. What if they both ended up in battle though?

As the bus pulled up just down the road from McKinley, Kurt could see that the students were only just leaving which meant Finn was already waiting for him. He ran down the steps of the bus and into the school car park. Sure enough, Finn was sat in his car waiting for his younger brother (half-brother but still). Kurt opened the door and slid into the passenger seat "Hey Finn"

"God Kurt, you scared me! How come I didn't see you?"

"I don't know, maybe you were staring at girls and wishing you was a teenager again?"

"Damn, okay you're right. So, who was school?"

"Same old, same old. Turned up, did lessons, day over"

"That boring huh?"

"Yep, can you just drive Finn?"

With that Finn pulled out from the car park and began the drive home. "So, did you get your power yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I have the power to see into the future"

"Cool! Can you see what I 'll do tomorrow?"

"Erm, no. I can't control when I have them, I just do. That's why I got a book about it" Kurt pulled the book from his bag and showed his brother.

"Where did you get that? McKinley doesn't supply books" Finn had left school about five years ago; his power came in the form of light; he was able to create balls of silver light that could blind you if you saw him make them.

"i-er-got-it-from-Dalton"

"Pardon?"

"I-got-it-from-Dalton"

"Speak up Kurt"

"I GOT IT FROM DALTON, there…happy?"

Finn slammed on the breaks which caused other cars to honk their horns in protest. "You went to Dalton?"

"I did, Blaine helped me to find this book and-"

"You spoke to someone?"

"He was actually very good-looking and he-"

"What?"

"Asked me out"

"KURT!? You cannot go out with someone from the opposite side! I won't allow it. When's this 'date' supposed to be anyway"

"Doesn't matter"

"'Cause you're not going, right?"

"Yes"

"Kurt!

"You don't control me Finn, now just drive home, you're causing a scene"

Finn turned around and realised there was a queue of cars waiting for him to move. "Shit, okay but this isn't over"

"Yes it is"

…

Blaine left the library with a dopey grin spread across his face. Kurt. "The most beautiful sound I've ever heard" Blaine couldn't help it. Maybe this – whatever it may be between them – would turn out to be Blaine's very own version of West Side Story. Blaine just hoped neither of them died.

As he walked into the common room, wearing the same dopey grin, the other Warblers wondered why Blaine could be so happy.

"What's up with you, Blaine?"

"Nothing."

"Something's happened, oh my god Blaine you're smiting; who's the guy?"

"There is no one"

"Blaine, come one, I'm you're head Warbler and I want to know!"

"Wes, there is nothing to worry about"

"I'm not worried, who's the guy?"

"Kurt"

"And who's Kurt?"

"A McKinley student"

"…" The room was completely silent.

"Oh com on guys! This whole battle thing has gone on for long enough and he's perfect! Don't judge him just because he goes to a different to school, I like him" Blaine's cheeks turned rose pink "What's wrong with that?"

"Blaine, you said it yourself, he's a McKinley student! That's what's wrong. What if you end up having to fight against him? You could ruin Dalton's reputation!"

"Screw Dalton's reputation! I'll see who I want. Anyway, he doesn't seem too interest, he just wanted the book"

"You gave him one of our books?"

"Yeah, he needed help with his power"

"You're helping the competition?"

"Well at least he didn't disregard me like you lot have! Ever since you got your powers, Jeff and I have been cast aside. I'm sorry I have no power, I guess I already ruined Dalton's reputation by being different. Maybe I ruined their reputation by being gay too." Blaine went to leave the common room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you lot"

"What about the impromptu performance?"

"Screw you're performance"

…


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine didn't know what he was doing but before he knew it, he was walking – yes walking – off the Dalton premises. Dalton was a secluded school; no sign of civilisation for a few miles which is why Blaine wasn't really sure where he was walking to. Blaine knew that he couldn't go back to Dalton not for a while at least.

He began walking steadily through a few scattered trees that surrounded the outskirts of Dalton and there was something strangely calming about being there. Maybe his power required earth? Blaine focused then and tried to summon the warm feeling that he seemed to enjoy so much but no matter how hard he tried nothing happened.

At one point Blaine thought it might've worked when he tensed every muscle, a bit like the way Kurt did when he had to mention that he was from McKinley and he felt it. The familiar feeling rising through his body trying to escape in any way possible. The feeling however, soon passed when his thoughts turned back to focusing on the earth and not Kurt.

It was useless. Blaine was useless.

He continued to follow a dirt track that led him further out of Westerville and the darkness of the night began to seep through the trees. He pulled his blazer further around his body just wishing he'd brought his jacket out.

The cool air circled around Blaine enveloping him in an unwanted hug. Air maybe? He spread his arms out wide and thought about flying through the air, thought about creating a gush of wind, thought about anything but…nothing.

Blaine really wished he had that book from Dalton that Jeff picked out right about now. He could've got some sort of answers from it but he was completely alone in more ways than one.

He was to develop his power without the help of that damned book and his friends didn't care about helping him either, apart from Jeff. Jeff is the only thing that wanted to attract him back to Dalton yet he felt something tug him further and further away.

As he felt himself get tired, his body's movement slowed down until he began dragging his feet along the ground. "Why must everything be so difficult?" he whispered into the air.

Blaine's mind started to play tricks on him as he created images in his head that weren't there. Again he thought he'd found his power when he eventually realised that fatigue was overtaking his body.

He leant against one of the many trees around him and inhaled a shaky breath; the cold air made his lungs feel heavy and his eyes began to shut. He felt his legs become weaker as he slid down the tree and he felt nothing when sleep got the better of him.

Blaine awoke to the sound of birds tweeting above him and he opened his eyes lazily with a small smile tugging at the side of his lips. Nature really was a beautiful thing, too bad power didn't come from it. Blaine move his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes when he noticed something at the base of his thumb.

The mark was so small many people wouldn't have seen it but Blaine knew what his own hand looked like and that mark was definitely out of place. Upon further investigation he could make out that it was a very tiny heart…maybe? Then again it could also just be a round circle.

He knew what the black mark meant of course, he was going to take part in battle, but what the circle meant well Blaine had no idea. What power could be associated with a circle? Then sun? No that wasn't one of the sixteen forms of power… Could it be a picture of the sun but represent the power of light? Blaine thought it was a possibility but it was useless attempting anything without that damn book. Plus, he was still extremely tired after sleeping on the moist grass, which in turn made him cold and wet – well damp.

He looked up at the pale blue sky and thought about the fact that he, _Blaine powerless Anderson_, was going to fight for Dalton. Worry crossed Blaine's face when the realization finally hit him and when it hit, it hit him hard. Blaine could feel the air being squeezed out of his lungs as his breathing became unsteady. He sat up too quickly and his head began to spin and his eyes lost focus. All he could see was a dizzy blur and he could hear people mocking him. A single tear fell from Blaine's eyes and he was quick to bring his hand up and rub roughly at the source of the traitor. Blaine swore to himself he would never cry again.

He stood up and held the tree for support, steadying himself before setting off with a new feeling of determination. He was going to show those Dalton boys that he wasn't pathetic and he was going to show _those _boys that he was a lot more than met the eyes.

…

Kurt awoke to his alarm clock which sounded in his mind and pierced the bubble that contained his sleep-filled dream. That was what Kurt hated most about mornings, waking up. He pushed back the covers and moved to the edge of his bed, where he sat for about five minutes before actually getting out of bed.

He walked over to his full-body mirror and brought a hand over his face, he didn't really want to face school today and definitely not after seeing something last night. This wasn't something that he knew would happen, it was something he knew _had_ happened.

_All Kurt could feel was pain as his back collided with the lockers that lined the corridors of McKinley. Crunch. He knew that the lock would leave a definite bruise on the pale which was his back. Smack. The broad hand that collided with his face let more pain into his system. Thump. A knee embedded itself in his stomach, the air taken from his lungs. Laughing and slurs, mocking him. Then there was nothing. _

_He took a shaky step forward before falling down, winded. No-one was there. No-one was ever there._

The horrible flashback brought so many clear memories back to him. It had happened on his first day at McKinley, being the new generation at McKinley always sucked but to be him sucked even more.

He shook his head violently and hoped the memory would come out of his head as a result but he still remembered and that's what he hated.

Kurt didn't like to dwell on the past because no matter what'd happened before, it didn't hurt him. Physically he may have looked like hell, but Kurt was emotionally stronger than most people of his age. He's had to be.

Most people at his age were having fun and don't get him wrong Kurt has had fun, but he's just had to work a lot harder at achieving happiness. Kurt still wasn't entirely happy but since meeting Blaine he's become a lot happier with his life. After all, he know owned a book that contained everything he would need to know

Kurt moved towards the far side of his room and pulled open the top drawer of his mahogany cupboard and took out the delicate looking photo frame. The silver interweaved vines bordered a precious memory, and protected it from getting into any harm. The vines were decorate with pale blue gems scattered around, not in any particular pattern and accentuated the eyes of the people in the frame.

Kurt's life had had a rocky start, his mother passed away when he was just a young boy and he never got to know the beautiful woman his Dad had told her he was. So, when he looked down at the pair of them in the frame he couldn't help but remember. His mother was so young herself – around 20 – and her chestnut hair fell around her shoulders loosely. Her bright blue eyes full of joy and in her arms was her precious son. Kurt let a silent tear fall and splash onto the glass before placing the frame back in the drawer and getting ready for school, because Kurt hated to remember.

…

Kurt left his room when he'd finished getting changed into something not too casual but not too smart for school and headed down the stairs. To his surprise, Finn was already out of bed and had started to prepare a simple breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Finn"

"Morning"

"Where's Dad?"

"He's already left for work, so I'm left to the babysitting duties" Kurt knew he was joking when his lips moved into a slight smirk and a brief laugh left his mouth.

"Well, as you can see I'm well out of my diaper stage so I think I'm okay with looking after myself"

"Are you sure? I could swear you were walking a bit funny, do you need me to change you?"

"Oh god Finn, that is disturbing on so many levels" Finn never answered, just laughed again and continued to butter some toast.

Although Finn wasn't his brother, he'd thought of him as when since the moment their parents started dating. Finn was far from perfect but Kurt wouldn't say that he was a bad brother either. Of course, they has their slight arguments when it came down to what television show to watch and other minor things like that, but they had a strong bond.

Finn placed a plate in front of Kurt on the wooden dining room table which contained, two slices of toast, a piece of bacon and two sausages. "Really? This is breakfast? Do you know how bad this is for my body?"

"What? I thought you liked the idea of having sausages in your mouth?" Finn winked at the younger boy whose mouth was ajar and his cheeks had turned a pale shade of red. "What don't tell me you're straight now, I'd just got accustomed to your sexuality"

At first, Finn hadn't been the most accepting of brothers but he soon came to realise that Kurt was just your average teenage boy and he was just like everybody else but not…because he was special. Kurt had the purest of hearts and that was rare to find in anyone in Lima, Finn was just glad he had a brother like Kurt.

"So, you thought any more about this Dalton boy?"

"Finn please, would you just drop it? I only agreed to go on a date with him so I could get my hands on that book, so please don't make this into a big deal!"

"Really?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about the guy" _oh yeah? Then why did it hurt so much to say that?_

Kurt didn't know where those voices came from but he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to them.

"So, you're not going then…?"

"I am"

"But if you've already got the book, then how does that make a difference?"

Kurt just exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding and replied with a vague "I'm going to school, don't bother picking me up" before he left the house.

…

Kurt walked up the front steps of the school but before he knew what had happened, he heard rumours outside. _Dave Karofsky had his power._ This was the worst news Kurt could receive, he knew it would come but he'd always thought he'd be able to defend himself. Why had he not seen this coming? Oh right, can't control when the visions come. Guess he had to face it.

As he pushed open the main door he saw people flee the hallway, all with the same look of terror spread across their faces. Dave was officially about to run the school and there was nothing anyone could do. So, what was his power?

Across the other side of the corridor stood a tall, tanned girl with jet black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her size zero cheerleading outfit clung to her in all the right places; accentuated hip bones; minimized her waist. If Kurt wasn't gay, she would probably be the image in his fantasises. What made her more attractive, was the fact that she was head cheerleader. Unfortunately for the boys at McKinley, Santana was very much in love with her _girlfriend_. The only thing Kurt hated about her, was that no-one cared about her sexuality because she was 'popular'.

Kurt never wanted to be popular if it meant you had fake friends and a shitty personality. He never really wanted to talk to her but he found himself walking over to where she stood smugly watching Dave beat up this boy. Well, it's not like they were complete strangers, they'd been in glee club together after all.

"Hey Santana"

The Latina girl turned and barely acknowledged his existence. "What do you want?" When he said they were in glee club together, that didn't mean they'd ever spoken before.

"What's going on here?" He kept his eyes focused on the scene before him.

Santana let out a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "Well that boy, whatever his name is, called me a pathetic lesbian and said that I deserve to die in hell"

"So, why is Karofsky beating him up?" Santana turned to glare at him as if it was obvious "What he beats me up _because_ I'm a fag and now he's defending one?"

"This has nothing to do with sexuality I don't think, he has his power and wants to show it off, that's all Kurt" Well at least she remembered his name.

Kurt asked the next question hesitantly "W-what is his power?" He felt so stupid because he stuttered in front of the most popular girl in school.

"Well I'm not really sure what you'd call it but if he touches you, you'll know it" Kurt felt himself shrink in size. His life was over before it had really started. There was no way he was going to survive if Dave got hold of him. If he was so badly injured by Dave beforehand, with the power that pumped through the veins of the bully, Kurt was as good as dead.

He turned away from Santana and headed to one of the safest places in the whole of McKinley, who was he kidding, nowhere was safe.

...

Blaine had finally started to reach the edge of a small town after long hours after long hours of walking. Since he'd been at Dalton, he never really experienced much of the outside world as he tended to board at weekends and most holidays when he could. He really hated to go home and face his family…apparently he let them down by choosing to be gay.

As the trees faded and the houses appeared he approached a sign that said 'Welcome to Lima' had he really walked that far? He didn't know why but he felt a sudden urge to continue, and he did.

Just half an hour later he was outside the main gates to McKinley and his body began to relax again. He felt comfortable, even though he was stood outside the school that held a bunch of kids that would hate him because he was he 'enemy'.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, the final bell rang and a herd of cattle, sorry people, came charging out of the school.

Even from where he stood, he recognised the boy that came out looking…scared? Hurt? A hundred possibilities were spinning through his mind but he just had to get to Kurt.

He walked a few steps into the car park – and the crowd of people – then felt hands shove him to the ground hard. The muscly boy was above him now and _GOD_ his hands burned into his flesh. Blaine whimpered in pain and tried to fight back but was only greeted with further pain when he touch the beast.

He could hear boys chant things around them like "Kill him! He's a spy" "Dalton boys don't belong here" "Get of our territory" and other things similar to those. One single word left his lips before he felt nothing.

"Kurt"

…

Kurt had been in class when he felt a tingling feeling in his wrist and when he looked down he noticed a black mark at the base of his thumb burning into his skin. _Shit._ He didn't know what to do so he just started to rub his thumb and try and move the dot, was it a dot? Without thinking he raised his hand and practically shouted "Miss, can I go to the toilet?" which earned him a few laughs from around the classroom. _Double shit._

"Mr Hummel, can't you wait until the end of the lesson?" When Kurt didn't respond, she simply told him to go.

Kurt left the classroom and ran to the nearest toilets. He didn't need to go of course he just wanted to get the stupid mark of his hand. He turned the tap on and let the water fall over his hand, he added soap and started to scrub at it but nothing. He had to fight, with what power exactly? How could knowing the future help his team in any way?

Then he remembered, not remembered in a bad way but remembered nonetheless, he was supposed to meeting Blaine after school. With the mark. He never wanted to take part in battle, he'd never liked violence. Now he had to fight, for a school he had no passion for. _Triple shit._

…

When the final bell rang, Kurt crept back into class and gathered up his stuff. Although the end of the day was Kurt's favourite time of the day, he still took his time to leave. This allowed the jocks – mainly Dave – to leave without him being attacked. Kurt walked back to his locker to grab a couple of books and then left the school.

From where he stood on the steps he could see a small fight that had started shortly after the bell which was a typical day at McKinley. Kurt was going to walk in the opposite direction, when he swore he could've heard "Stupid fucking Dalton boy!" come from someone's mouth. _Blaine._

Kurt changed directions and ran over to where the group of teenagers had now formed. He dropped his folders and books somewhere in the car park and just focused on getting to Blaine.

When he reached the group of growing people, he started to push through the onlookers. He received an elbow to face and a punch to the stomach but he made it to the centre where Karofsky towered over Blaine.

"Leave him alone"

Everyone went silent and turned to look at Kurt. Dave's face got redder in anger "What did you just say?"

"I said, leave him alone"

"Why?"

"He's not a spy"

"How do you know?"

"I-I invited him here"

"You invited this fucking piece of shit onto our grounds! Is he you're fuck toy? You dirty fags are all the same" Dave pushed Kurt violently in the chest, which made Kurt hit the ground, but thankfully the crowd of people finally disappeared – including Karofsky.

Kurt didn't waste no time, as soon as the crowd had returned to their cars he hovered over Blaine. His face was paler than Kurt remembered and a purpling bruise started to appear around his left eye. His blazer was button torn of during the fight and his shirt was scrunched up due to Karofsky's grasp on him.

Kurt pushed back a piece of hair that lay across his face and whispered "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm going to help you"

Kurt pulled out his phone and searched for Finn's contact number; he pressed the call button and after three rings his brother picked up.

"Hello? I didn't think you wanted picking up today?"

"I didn't"

"Then why are you calling? Did Dalton boy not turn up?" He asked hopefully.

"I need you to pick us up, Finn it's urgent. Remember that time I was beaten and you were there? Well I need you for Blaine, please. Put aside this pathetic battle and just help him, please" Kurt felt a tear make its way down his cheek and fall onto the boy's chest beneath him.

"Okay Kurt, I'm on my way" Finn's voice sounded more sympathetic and he hung up the phone.

"It's going to be okay Blaine" Kurt said as he trailed a hand over Blaine's cheek lazily, rubbing his thumb gently against his jawline "Everything's going to be okay" he repeated with watery smile on his face.

…

Blaine woke up in an unfamiliar place, the walls were grey unlike his bedroom walls. His vision was blurry upon opening his eyes and let out a small whimper when the bright light hit his eyes.

He felt someone lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to look at them.

At first he couldn't make out who it was, but then a chestnut quiff and piercing blue eyes came into view, Kurt.

"Hey, you alright Blaine?"

"'M okay"

"I have some water for you, if you want to sit up?" Blaine pushed up on his elbows but found himself too weak to manage, but with Kurt's help he rested his back on the headboard.

Kurt handed him a glass of water and said "You hungry? I can make something if you want?"

"Sorry"

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well, I kinda ruined the date"

Kurt laughed lightly "Don't be silly, this isn't your fault. If anyone's to blame it's me. Firstly, I should've learnt how to control my power by now so I should've seen it coming. Secondly, I should have some sort of power that can help defend myself and others and lastly, I shouldn't have agreed to meet you at McKinley"

"So you regret meeting me?"

"Never said that, did I?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. Plus, there'll be another date"

"There will? Thought you only agreed to one date"

"I did, but I hardly call this a date, do you?"

"Well, I ended up in your bed so I call that a pretty good date" Blaine winked at Kurt to which Kurt responded with flushed cheeks.

"Okay then, we're even. No more dates"

"I didn't mean that"

"You're loss" Blaine tried to stifle a yawn by failed "You look tired, you should get some sleep"

"Here?"

"Well duh! I'll get Finn to drop you back off at Dalton tomorrow, or now if you'd rather"

"No! Please don't make me go back there yet"

"Okay, then sleep" Kurt placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead and went to leave.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me"

"Erm, okay, I'll sit over on the stall until you fall asleep"

Kurt moved to sit at his vanity table when Blaine spoke further "Come lay down with me"

"Why?"

"I dunno, fancy a cuddle?"

"From a guy you've known for a little over a day?"

"Yep. Now get that little ass of yours over here" Kurt got under the covers of the bed and Blaine rolled over to envelope Kurt in a hug which brought their faces close together. "Hi" Blaine whispered sleepily.

"Hey"

"You have gorgeous eyes"

"Goodnight Blaine"

"What you do" Blaine smiled at the other boy and brought him into closer contact so that they were flush against each other. Kurt's breathe hitched in his throat. "Do I make you nervous, Kurt?"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Hummel"

The two boys fell silent as they went to sleep in one another's arms, worries and memories vanished as dreams took control over their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First of all, sorry for not updating recently I took a day trip which involved me getting up really early and going to bed really late so the next day I slept a lot and just chilled but here we go! Enjoy :)

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone which alerted him about an incoming text. When he was about to reach out to find it, he noticed the familiar boy wrapped around his body. The warmth radiated from Kurt to himself, he thought _God I could get used to this! _Instead of moving to get his phone, he simply lay back and curled the boy further in.

Kurt's eyes opened sleepily. "Morning" His sleep-filled voice a little rougher and deeper than it normally was.

"Morning" Blaine smiled sweetly down at him as the sun seeped through the window and cast a golden light across his face.

"You want breakfast?"

"Mmm, does that involve moving?"

Kurt laughed softly "Unfortunately"

"Then no" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter and lay his head on top of Kurt's.

"Cuddle whore"

"You just noticed?"

"No I noticed last night" Kurt's stomach made a rumbling sound that could be heard in the next town "but I think I'm going to eat"

Kurt struggled against Blaine's attempts at keeping him where he was but managed to pull away at the mention of having pancakes.

"I freakin' love pancakes"

"Then come downstairs and get some" Kurt left the room, swinging his hips in a sinful way.

Blaine used this time to finally check his messages. When he lit the screen of his iPhone he saw he had several messages from Jeff and a couple of texts from various Warblers. Ignoring the others, he read the texts from Jeff and all of them were along the lines of 'Where are you?', 'are you coming back?', 'please just text me!'

He typed out a quick reply saying 'Jeff I'm fine don't worry, just needed some space, crashed at Kurt's I'll be back later'

A few seconds later he received another one from Jeff 'oh thank god, I thought something bad had happened'

He didn't bother replying, he just got out of bed and joined Kurt in the kitchen.

…

After a quick breakfast, the two boys were sat on the sofa watching one of the many Harry Potter movies when Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Thank you" Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. "For last night, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I'm going to help you"

"How?"

"Grab that book, I'll help you"

Kurt pushed back the thin blanket that was covering him and jogged up the stairs to his room. He moved to the draw where he kept the book and pulled it out before returning back to Blaine.

"Got it?" Blaine called when he heard Kurt coming back down again.

"Uh huh but why are you helping me, the opposition"

"I don't know, there's something about you Kurt, anyway open it"

When Kurt opened the book, Blaine saw a faint mark on Kurt's thumb and reached out to grab his hand.

"What are you do- oh, I was going to tell you but I didn't know how" Kurt lowered his head "You probably don't want to help me now…"

"Don't be silly but this kind of makes things awkward"

"How do you mean?"

Blaine held his hand out to Kurt and he gasped when he saw the mark on Blaine's thumb. "We're going to fight against each other, Kurt"

"I don't think I could, err, y'know, kill you" Kurt cast his eyes on his lap to try and avoid embarrassing himself further.

Blaine lifted his hand to Kurt's chin and turned his head to face him "I couldn't kill you either"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Let's just focus on you for now and we'll research into other things later, maybe when you take me back to Dalton?"

"They're not going to like me being there"

"Who said they have to know?" Blaine winked slyly at Kurt before pulling the book from Kurt's grasp "For now, we study you, err well your power" Blaine blushed and Kurt just smirked at him.

The two boys sat reading pages to each other and learned more about Kurt's power.

**Someone who has the power to see into the future cannot use this to fight during battle, however, some people have been known to develop powers later in the build up to the battle. The symbol of future is shown on the person who will take part as a simple dot on the lower thumb but over time changes to show a clock with wings. Even though the person will represent future, they can use any power they pick up during the course of the six weeks leading to the fight. **

**To start a vision you must focus on one thing and nothing else, for example staring at a fire could show who has that power for the battle or staring at someone can tell you their fate. When in vision mode you have the power to change things, although changing something that happens to someone else will only change the person it happens to. **

"You want to try?"

"I don't know…"

"There's no need to be nervous, it's just me"

Kurt sat on the floor and stared at the glass of water on the table, closed his eyes and pictured that glass of water filling up and spilling over the edge. Then the familiar bright light took over his mind and he saw rain falling down on a forest and fire but the water kept putting the fire out. The picture began zooming out he saw the Dalton students on one side and McKinley students on the other. Puck, his power was beginning to set in at the moment, was producing fire but this tall student with dark hair and blazer continued to extinguish Puck. Screams began to fill the forest as the water began falling faster and heavier, cascading down the steep hill that the Dalton boys stood at the top of and washing the McKinley students further down to the bottom.

The bright light clouded Kurt's vision once more and then he saw the living room again.

"Are you ok? Kurt?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're in pain"

"You Dalton students are going to wipe us out"

Kurt stood up and walked out the back door needing some air. He sat down on a bench that was situated near the door. Blaine was quick to follow though "What do you mean?"

"Someone in your group has the power of water, they're going to end up destroying us"

"Sebastian…"

'"You know him?"

"I do, he's a jerk. No-one really likes him. Kurt you have to know that whatever happens out there, I'm not going to be the one to hurt you. I-I want to help, I'll see if I can prevent him, I'll do anything" Kurt couldn't look him in the eye. "Kurt, look at me" He turned to see the raw emotion in Blaine's eyes and instantly felt the need to cry. "I promise, I'll do what I can"

"Okay" Kurt offered a watery smile.

"You want to go back to studying?"

"No, I have had enough for now, it's too much too soon."

"Okay, you want to hang out for a bit or you just going to take me back?" Blaine refused to sound desperate to spend more time with Kurt.

"Let's hang out"

Blaine couldn't help the dopey grin that spread across his face "Sure, yeah, let's hang out"

"You don't want to?"

"No, I do want to" The two of them laughed and Blaine joined Kurt on the bench, sitting a little closer than necessary. "Do you want to grab coffee with me before going to Dalton? Then I can finally learn a bit more about you?"

"Sure, I'd like that Kurt" The two fell into a comfortable silence and relaxed in each other's presence.

…

"FINN!" It was 6 O'clock and Kurt was trying to drag Finn out of the house and take him and Blaine to the Lima bean to pick up coffee and then head to Dalton.

"FINN! I'm serious, get your ass down here now! You may be older and stronger but with my power I can change the fact that your girlfriend loves youuuuu!" He said the last part in a sing-song voice which caught his attention. As Finn approached the top of the stair he huffed in annoyance.

"You can actually do that?"

"Yep! Now take me to get coffee then drop me off at Dalton"

"What about you coming home?"

"I'll ring you when I'm ready"

"Off course you will"

"Has your girlfriend had sex with you yet?"

"No, why?"

"I can change that if you help me" Kurt's eyes were pleading with Finn.

"You can?"

"Sure"

"Okay fine I'll help, give me two minutes to grab my shoes and we'll go"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a smirk. "Ready?"

"Can you actually do that for Finn?"

"No don't be silly, I'm not a miracle worker" Kurt's laughter filled the house before he strutted out into the cold to wait by the car. He pulled his jacket further around himself and silently begged that Finn would hurry up.

Blaine followed Kurt outside and noticed that his cheeks coloured with the cold temperature of the air. Kurt's cheeks now had a faint red tint and his lips a darker shade of red, making them stand out and his eyes a piercing blue like always.

"You okay?"

"Just chilly I suppose"

"Why didn't we wait inside?"

"If we're out here he'll move faster because he wants the sex, although he'll never get it"

As Kurt's sentence dissolved in the breeze, Finn's footsteps could be heard and then the door slammed.

Once everyone was in the car they began to feel their hands and feet again as the cold evaporated of them. The journey to the Lima bean was silent as everyone tried to conserve their energy.

Upon arrival to the car park Finn chirped up "Can you grab me a latte whilst you're in there and I promise I'll say no more about the Dalton boy in the back of my car?"

"His name is Blaine, but I'd appreciate that, thanks" Kurt smiled at his brother before leaving the car and following Blaine to the shop's entrance.

The coffee shop was unusually quiet so there was no queue to order their drinks. The women behind the counter had pure blonde hair, bright green eyes and braces. She looked a little nervous behind the counter, maybe she was new? "Hi there, can I help you?"

Kurt approached the counter and placed his hands neatly on the surface "Could I have one latter, a grand non-fat mocha and..." Kurt looked over to Blaine who seemed to be on another planet "Blaine? Your order?"

"Oh, sorry, right, yeah, a medium drip please"

"And one medium drip"

"Sure, one minute sir"

The barista went about making their order and collected their money. A few moments later the received their coffee and left the shop.

Kurt gave Finn his latte and they left for Dalton.

"So, Blaine, if I'm going to be seeing more of you I suppose I should get to know you"

"I hope you don't see more of him before I do" Kurt smirked and then realised what he said and blushed. "I mean, you sound like my dad Finn"

"So Blaine" Finn ignored Kurt completely "what power do you have?"

"Erm, I don't" Blaine answered nervously.

"I'm going to help him, that's why I'm going to Dalton, he has a book there" Kurt added nonchalantly.

"Are you fighting in the next battle?"

"Yeah, I am" Blaine supplied simple answers to Finn's questions.

"I am as well, it's a bit awkward really" Kurt turned to look at Finn who had a small smirk on his lips. "What is it Finn?"

"I could help you, y'know, like train you and stuff"

"Really?" Kurt and Blaine both asked in unison.

"Yeah, I thought back in high school and I'm still here am I not?" Finn sat up straighter and looked proud.

"Finnnnn, you never told me that! You have so much explaining to do!"

"Okay, so every Thursday I'll pick you up from school Kurt, and then Blaine and we'll go to the battlefield and see where things go from there"

Kurt smiled and just wanted to pull his brother into a hug "Thanks, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Can two people from different teams survive?"

"No, never, well unless…"

"Unless what? Please Finn you have to tell me!" Kurt was glaring at Finn from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"It's never been proven to be true but there's a myth that if someone has the greatest power of all, he or she can protect whoever they choose that's if they don't die themselves. Also, they can't save the person from harm, just death and then that person is left with a weaker power and blah blah blah. I don't know the rest."

"So what's the greatest power of all…?" Blaine edged forward on his seat.

"That, I don't know"

Blaine let his train of thought change in a different direction **even fewer people gained the rarest power of all… **why didn't he finish reading that sentence? Stupid Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Urgh im sorry this has been a really late update, is everyone okay if I only try to update on a Wednesday from now on? Will anybody hate me for that? And I apologize for this only being a short chapter, kind of got a little lost in the heat of things and yeah…. Well here you go.

As Finn pulled up to the tall, brown building they noticed a group of uniformed teens hovering about the front door. He cut the engine silent and turned to Kurt "You sure you want to go in there?"

"I have to, for Blaine's sake. He's spent the night with a McKinley guy" Kurt turned to look out of the window nonchalantly but felt his heartbeat speed up as the boys outside started to approach the car.

"You don't have to Kurt, I can go back by myself and try and find my power" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder from where he sat in the back seat; Kurt turned to look at him. "I'll text you?"

"You don't have my number Blaine" Kurt let out a light-hearted giggle and opened the car door. "I'm coming with you"

"Oh no you're not!" Kurt turned to face into the darkness as three boys made their way closer to him. "Hand the boy back over, turn around and leave, then nothing else will be said about it"

"You mean Blaine?" Kurt stood with one hand on his hip which was cocked to the side slightly.

"Yes we mean Blaine, do they teach you anything down in that retarded school of yours?"

"Yeah they do, they teach us that humans aren't people's properties and that they have these things called human rights, ever heard about them? It basically means that Blaine can do whatever the fuck he wants"

"Leave it, Kurt" Blaine stepped out of the car and walked past Kurt to where the three boys stood. "They're not worth it" He turned around and walked into the main building but the three other guys still stood there.

"What?" Kurt turned his head to the side so that they couldn't see the single tear that fell down Kurt's face.

"Nothing, just think you should get of this property or we'll have you for trespassing. Goodbye Kurt"

The three boys turned and walked back towards the rest of the group that still lurked outside the entrance to the academy. Kurt slumped back into his seat and shut the door. "Just drive, Finn"

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'll probably never hear from him again"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Finn smirked towards his younger brother and put the car into accelerate.

"Wha-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence, his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he took it out, he hit the home button and the screen lit up to reveal _1 new message_. There was no name, just an unknown number as the sender. He slid the icon to reveal his new text.

_**I'm sorry Kurt, I really am. I wanted to invite you back up but it's best if you stay away from Dalton. I'll still meet you and Finn as promised :) – Blaine **_

Kurt thumbed out a quick reply and turned to beam at his brother "Thank you"

"You're welcome, someone had to give that boy your number, I have a feeling you'll be introducing him to Dad anytime soon"

A comfortable silence fell over the car as they made the drove back to Lima. Even though there wasn't much distance between the two places, there was a lot of difference. The scenery went from pinks and blues of flowers to browns and greens of mud and fields. One thing that never seemed to change wherever you went, was the small minded people. They, were everywhere.

…

Blaine smiled when he received a text from Kurt. _**It's fine don't worry, just stay safe for me? **_He texted back a quick 'I will' as his dorm door flew open to reveal Wes standing there with a stare pointing in his direction.

"Hi?"

"Care to explain what the fuck that was outside?" Wes stepped further into the room with his gavel in his left hand.

"That was me getting a lift back to school from a friend?"

"You left the premises and weren't back in time for curfew to stay with that McKinley freak?"

"His name's Kurt"

"I don't' give a fuck if he's the next person in line for the English throne, he goes to McKinley! You can't associate with him."

"Why not?"

"Because the rules say so"

"Rules were made to be broken. Kurt and I will show up to this battle, together, and cross bridges when we come to them"

"So you're both in battle? Oh thank god, he won't be around forever then"

"He will be"

"It's impossible"

"No it's not, Finn said so"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, Kurt's brother"

"Finn Hudson?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my god, the perfect revenge. I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to kill Kurt in that battle"

Blaine just stared at Wes with a look of fright and anger.

"He's Finn's brother. Finn killed my brother, so I will kill his. I'm sorry it has to be this way Blaine I really am" Sarcasm dripped from Wes' mouth and he turned to leave the room with a smirk on his face.

Blaine lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and let thoughts of him and Kurt fill his mind. The questions were never ending. _Will we be ok? Can one of us save the other? Am I falling in love?_ That last question shocked him the most. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you don't even know that well? All Blaine knew was that he felt safe in Kurt's presence and felt as if he could just be himself. Blaine had never been in love before and now all these emotions were flooding his brain. Love, Kurt was a loveable guy. Lust, hell Kurt was gorgeous. Protective, he wanted to make sure Kurt would be ok, who knows, maybe Blaine could keep him safe after all?

With that thought in mind he turned to draw beside his bed and pulled out the book that he'd borrowed from the library, then sent a quick text to Jeff, asking him if he could come over.

He opened the page to the one he'd read previously in the library and found what he was looking for. **Although many people only obtain one power, some people in the past have been known to gain more than one and even fewer people gained the rarest power of all, the power to love and be loved in return. This is the strongest power that anyone can get as it means you have the ability to protect one person at some time. (Turn to page 36 for further information on love)**

Just as Blaine was about to continue reading, Jeff came through the door with a book of his own.

"Hey dude, I picked this up for you yesterday, it's like a diagnosis book that helps you to determine what power you have"

"Thanks"

"You okay?" Jeff sat next to Blaine on the bed and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so, it's just boy troubles"

"Ah, I know how you feel, Nick hasn't had sex with me in weeks"

"It's a little different to that"

"Oh right, serious time. What's going on?"

"This Kurt guy, he's a McKinley student and we have to fight against each other and it's just so frustrating and please don't go and tell everyone this but…I'm already falling for him" It felt good to get everything of his chest and talk about it with someone.

"Deadly serious time"

"Yeah"

"Look Blaine, I know I'm no good at being romantic or anything but A) I'm pretty sure you have to tell Kurt and B) why don't we look into your power and see if we can sort things out one step at a time, yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Jeff"

…

_**So, I just got home and I already kind of miss you – Kurt**_

_**Welcome home Kurtie, and that's sweet, really it is but I can't talk right now. Jeff is here and we have stuff to sort out :/ - Blaine**_

_**Stuff? What stuff? – Kurt **_

_**Just stuff Kurt, he's helping me with things – Blaine **_

_**And I can't help? – Kurt**_

_**Not really, you're not here – Blaine**_

_**Ok – Kurt**_

_**I'm sorry that was harsh – Blaine**_

_**Ok – Kurt**_

_**Shit. – Blaine**_

_**Night. – Kurt**_

_**Good night – Blaine**_

"Why do I have to screw everything up?"

"It's not your fault, we just haven't found the right power yet"

"I didn't mean the stupid power, right now I don't even care"

"Wow okay…" Jeff went to sit down on the bed opposite Blaine from where he was sat at his desk. "You okay?"

Blaine glared at him and replied with "Do I look okay?"

"Is this about Kurt?"

"Yes"

"You have to tell him"

"I know"

"But for now, we have work to do! Up you get, let's try this last one. So explain how you achieved your power again?"

"I was in bed and this warm sensation passed through me, it was like sunbathing and the sun warmed your skin through. It was like melted chocolate dripping of the end of the spoon or like honey!"

"Wow… that must've been real nice. I hope mine's like that"

"You'll find out very soon"

"I know, one more week! Anyway, let's think" Jeff continued to look through the book and came across something very appealing "I found it…"

"What?"

"Blaine! I FOUND IT! OMG YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!"

"So…what is it?"

"It's love"

…

_**I'm sorry – Blaine**_

_**What is it? – Kurt**_

_**I'm sorry about earlier, I was in a mood and well Jeff was helping me with power stuff. On the plus side I know what it is – Blaine**_

_**So what is it? – Kurt**_

_**Love. – Blaine**_

_**Huh? – Kurt**_

_**When I'm around the one person I love, I feel warm and safe and yeah… well that's my power and Kurt? – Blaine**_

_**Yeah? – Kurt**_

_**You're the person that makes me warm and safe – Blaine**_

_**What…does that mean? – Kurt**_

_**I'm pretty sure that means I'm in love with you but yeah…that's kinda awkward since we don't even know each but it's my power. I know love, and I love you – Blaine**_

_**We really need to talk – Kurt**_

_**Tomorrow? – Blaine**_

_**Tomorrow – Kurt**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I was asked if I was going to kill off Finn in this story so I think I'll write a brief little message here. Originally I had a whole story planned (I'm not about to tell you all that) but I adapted the story to make Finn older than Kurt so he didn't need to participate in the battle. By doing so, A) it gave me a better story line but mainly B) I didn't have to write a death scene for Finn. I couldn't bring myself to write it and I wouldn't want you guys to read it after what happened. Originally, I was a bit worried about writing Finn's character into the story but I adapted it instead. I hope everyone's ok with this? Well, enjoy :)

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing throughout the silence that had fallen over his room late the night before. He pushed back the covers and switched the alarm off which ended the dreadful chime that pierced his dream filled slumber. Kurt pushed himself up with his elbows and flung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a moan of annoyance. He stood up and walked over to his mirror and noticed the horror that was messily placed atop of his head. "I guess my appearance now matches my shitty mood" he said to no-one but his own reflection.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his carefully arranged outfit and lay it neatly on the bed; then made his way into the shower. The sound of water hitting plastic in the shower drowned out the sound of Kurt's phone ringing. The screen of his iPhone lit up and displayed Blaine's name. After a few rings silenced filled the bedroom once more.

Moments later, Kurt shut off the shower and placed a simple white towel around his hips loosely and walked back into his bedroom. With his phone still untouched, he began his skin care routine because even if he was feeling like crap, his skin didn't need to suffer.

Half an hour later, Kurt was dressed and out of the door. He hated school as school meant pain but what he hated more was the weekend that had just passed. He didn't regret meeting Blaine, helping Blaine, or anything like that but what he hated was his feelings...feelings that wouldn't go away. He wasn't angry with Blaine but because Blaine's power made Kurt love him. Truth is, even without the spell waved upon him, he thought he could love Blaine unconditionally, which is what he hated the most. He wanted to be able to tell Blaine that he loved him more than anything but he wished he could've done it on his own terms. Powers really sucked sometimes. What if he wasn't the only one? What if Blaine could make any man fall in love with him? Where would he be then?

The only way for him to get answers was to meet up with Blaine as they had planned the night before. It may not have been a Thursday, but Finn was going to help Kurt today even if he doesn't know it yet. He pulled out his phone which was in his jeans pocket when he noticed a missed call, voice mail, and three texts. He started by calling his voicemail service and he heard Blaine's voice. "Kurt, I'm sorry if I pushed things too far last night I just felt it was best to be honest. I understand if you don't love me back, well I don't because that's part of my power, but erm maybe Jeff was wrong or something. Well, I guess I'll see you later? I really want to discuss this, I-I love you. Shit, probably too soon, huh? I'll just err yeah I'll go, bye" Kurt then opened the three texts which were all from Blaine, each a different version of an apology.

With a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he called Blaine back. After a couple of rings a desperate sounding voice answered the phone.

"Kurt! It's actually you"

"Yeah, it's me" sure Kurt couldn't be mad with Blaine after that voicemail but he could still pretend.

"You never answered your phone?"

"I was in the shower Blaine, I never heard it. Can I help you?"

"I'm really sorry Kurt, can we forget everything and just be friends?"

"I don't know Blaine, I just don't know how to respond to last night and then your voicemail this morning? What was that about? How did you expect me to act? Did you think I'd run into your arms and love you endlessly because you have this spell over me?" So maybe half of what Kurt said was true, he just needed to voice his feelings that he'd been dwelling over.

"I messed up didn't I? I knew it was too soon I- Kurt why are you laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-" Kurt couldn't keep in the fit of laughter that had been at bay whilst he ranted to Blaine.

"It's just what?"

"You're adorable Blaine, sure I have questions that I'd like to be answered but I can't be angry at you. I-I well I just need to talk to you, ok?"

"Ok sure, but don't think you're getting away with playing me"

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"So…? Later?"

"I'll get Finn to drive up to Dalton and pick you up"

"What about you?"

"I'll be at home waiting"

"Home?"

"Yes…my house, my home same thing. What did you think I meant?"

"N-nothing just…y'know what I'm just being silly. I'll see you later Kurt"

"Sure, I'll be waitingggggg" Kurt's playful tone stunned Blaine into silence so Kurt ended the call and deposited his phone back into his pocket.

School was still going to be crap, but he had Blaine to look forward to and that would pass the time.

…

As Kurt left the library after lunch, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Finn. _**Finn, if you love me (as a brother) could you pick Blaine up from Dalton later? PLEASE!**_

Several seconds later he received a reply _**Really? **_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**What do I get out of it?**_

_**Pancakes, I'll make you pancakes**_

_**Tempting…**_

_**Every day for a week.**_

_**Ok FINE! What time?**_

_**Be there for around 3:30?**_

Kurt walked into period 5 maths and saw Rachel, sat at their usual place, staring at him with smug smirk stuck to her face. He stood in front of their table for a second, glaring down at her before taking the seat next to the teenaged diva.

"Spill"

Kurt turned his head to face Rachel, curiosity now filled her big brown eyes. "Excuse me?" He looked down at his phone one last time and _**ok**_from Finn. Kurt smiled which lit up his face and his eyes sparkled.

"Spill. You look happy"

"Is that unusual?"

"Erm no i-I er mean you look happy, happier in fact"

"Oh really? Maybe it's because I've had the pleasure to not see you all day but now I'm here you'll see my mood deteriorate rapidly"

Rachel placed a hand over her heart and gasped, faking a look of shock and horror "Rude!"

"Okay, so maybe Blaine is all kinds of awesome"

Rachel leant her elbows on the desk and cupped her cheeks with her hands "and…?"

"And he's coming round today for us to discuss things"

"Like a relationship?"

"It's not that simple"

"Off course it is! You like him right?"

"Again, it's not that simple"

"So tell meeeeeee you never know, maybe I can help"

…

Blaine and Jeff were sat in his French class when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sneakily taking it from his pocket he unlocked his phone and read the message from Kurt _**Finn's agreed to pick you up at 3:30 but we need to make him pancakes. **_

_**Sounds great, I'll see you later :)**_

"Aw he means a lot to you doesn't he"

Blaine looked up from his phone with a pink tint flooding his cheeks "Yeah Jeff, he does"

"It's good to see you happy, Blaine"

"Thank you, y'know for helping me and for being cool about him being a McKinley student"

"It's cool"

"How's it going with Nick?"

Jeff said nothing but just rolled his eyes and glared at Blaine.

"Still not having sex with you?"

"It's gone beyond that now, it's like he doesn't want to be around me and when he does talk to me he shuffles his feet and stares at the ground!"

"What exactly are you two?"

"Friends with benefits I guess"

"What if he wants more?"

"Like?"

"Like to be boyfriends?" Jeff's eyes widened. "Maybe he's falling for you?"

"Wow, this Kurt guy has made you really soft"

"Well…"

"Oh my god, you haven't?"

"Haven't what?"

"YOU KNOW! Oh my god, have you thought about Kurt and got hard?"

"Shh I don't want the whole of French to hear you!"

"But have you?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

…

Kurt had finally left school and was rummaging through his closet to find the perfect outfit for when Blaine arrived. A few minutes and an empty wardrobe later, Kurt found the perfect outfit. He turned around to lay it on his bed when he took into account the room he now stood in. There were shirts and jeans tossed around the room, sprawled out across the floor and scarves intertwined with ties and jackets.

Just as he was about to put the clothes away he heard the sound of the front door opening and two pairs of feet walking over the wooden hall floors. He let out a high pitched squeak and dropped his clothes on the bed to hurry the tidying process along.

"KURT! BLAINE'S HERE" Finn called up from downstairs.

"Er, give me a minute"

Kurt scooped up the clothes and dumped them into the wardrobe, apologizing profusely to the inanimate objects. He then picked the, now creased, outfit of the bed and hurried to change.

He now wore, dark denim skin-tight jeans, a red button down shirt and a light grey cardigan. He hurried down the stairs and saw Blaine on the sofa talking nonchalantly with Finn over some football game. He stood there for a minute and absorbed the picture in front of him, he found himself thinking that he could get used to living with the image he saw.

Blaine turned his head and saw Kurt standing in the doorway "Kurt! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not long" Well that was a lie.

"You want to talk?"

"It can wait for a bit" Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine on the sofa, a little closer than necessary "What're you guys watching?"

"Just football, you want to do something else?"

"You could make my first batch of pancakes" Finn chirped up smugly.

"Sure" Blaine got up of the sofa and held a hand out to Kurt, which surprisingly he took without question.

Kurt felt a small electric shock pass through him and if the way Blaine tightened his grip slightly was anything to go by, he was sure Blaine felt it too.

…

Half an hour and a batch of pancakes later, Kurt and Blaine were packing away the leftover ingredients. Kurt set down the bag of flour to wash a bowl up when a cloud of flour came out of the bag and covered Kurt's face. Blaine stood a few steps away from Kurt and witnessed what had happened, a small giggle left his lips.

"This isn't funny!"

"Aw, Kurt but it is"

"Have you seen my face?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous and right now you look adorable" Blaine walked a few steps closer to Kurt until he was stood right behind him.

"You think I'm adorable?"

"Yeah" He placed his hands on Kurt's hips lightly so Kurt could pull away if he wanted to but instead Kurt turned to face him, with his own hands behind his back and reached for the flour sneakily.

"You think being covered in flour is adorable?"

"Well, it's more you- OH MY GOD KURT!" Blaine shut his eyes and rubbed the flour away.

"Yeah, flour covered faces to look adorable"

"You're lucky I love you"

"I love you too"

Blaine opened his eyes despite the flour the still surrounded his eyes and saw Kurt looking back at him with only admiration and love in his eyes.

"You do?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I have no idea why I feel the way I do and before you say anything I'd love you despite the fact that you have this power" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer.

"Y'know when Jeff and I were focusing on my power I found out that I could save someone that I loved"

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"Just wait. When I save someone, it will stop me from loving anyone but that person and I-I don't want to love anyone but you so when this battle comes around, if you need me to save you I will. I'll do anything for you Kurt. Anything"

"Even if it means never loving someone again?"

"Especially if it means I'll only be able to love you"

"What if we break up sometime in the future and you want to move on? You won't be able to"

"Kurt, we're not even going out" Kurt blushed and lowered his head but Blaine lifted his chin up to face him "but if we were to start dating, I'd make sure we never break up" A single tear fell from Kurt's eyes but he was smiling, he was happy. "I promise, you're the only one I'd ever want"

Kurt bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips and his eyes fluttered shut, the moment was perfect until…

Kurt felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull and behind his eyes. He pulled away from Blaine and held his head whilst his vision blurred. He saw that white light again but this time it was brighter than ever. He saw Blaine laying on the ground and Kurt could tell that he was hovering above him looking down at the wounded boy. Then everything reversed and he saw the cause of the event, Sam and his ability to produce a wild storm.

Kurt returned to the real world and could feel Blaine shaking him slightly.

"Oh god, good, you're back. HI"

"Hi"

"You ok? What did you see?"

Kurt could hardly say that he'd seen get taken down by one of his friends…

"I'm going to get a rabbit sometime in the future"

"Really…? All that screaming over a rabbit"

"Yeah, it bit me"

Blaine laughed lightly and returned to washing up the remaining dirty equipment whilst Kurt stood there wondering what to do.

He needed to alter that vision and hope the consequences weren't that bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Woo! Updated a day early! I re-read my other chapters and realised I'd mentioned Burt but his character was never introduced :O So, here is a little Burt and Kurt father/son bonding**.**

It was two days after the kitchen incident and Kurt could not get that vision out of his mind. Every time it occurred was a new opportunity to change what happened but when he tried, it just intensified the storm. Kurt began to panic after the vision coursed through his brain and took over his body, he didn't know what to think or do anymore. After each vision passed he felt weaker and weaker but knew he couldn't give up on Blaine. His Blaine, because he was his now.

Late Wednesday night found kurt sat at his desk with a chemistry text book and several papers spread across the surface. His visions started to interfere with his studies as he became more aware of the fact the battle was in around five weeks. The black mark on his thumb had developed a little more revealing a large circle with numbers around the inside. It hadn't finished developing but it was close. He ran a finger over the mark and began to cry.

At that moment, Burt walked into Kurt's room and heard the soft sobs of his son.

"Kurt?"

"Hey dad" Kurt turned around and offered a weak watery smile.

Burt recognised the look of misery in his eyes. He hadn't seen that look in so long, not after Blaine had come into their lives.

"What's happened? Blaine hasn't hurt you right? He seemed like a nice kid, I'd love to have him round more often"

"It's not that Dad, why is everything so complicated? These chemical equations won't balance, French is looking more like Dutch and I can't save Blaine!"

On those last words he finally broke down and his Dad crossed the room in seconds to comfort him. Burt pulled his son off the chair and pulled him into a tight hug which Kurt returned weakly. Kurt buried his face into his father's shoulder and finally allowed his emotions to take over. Sobs intensified and tears fell into Burt's flannel t-shirt. Burt whispered encouragements into Kurt's ear and rubbed his back soothingly.

After a few minutes had passed, Kurt's sobs subsided and fatigue took over. He pulled away from Burt's embrace and smiled a little.

"Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome kiddo, want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later"

"Alright bud, just know I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Kurt didn't answer, just smiled more and returned to his desk.

When he heard his Dad's footsteps retreat further down the hall, he moved to his bed and pulled out his laptop.

Minutes after it had powered up, he opened google and typed 'tips on changing a vision' into the search bar. When the search loaded there was a link titled 'Sixteen Powers Help and Advice' so he clicked on it and it opened up to their home page.

Along the side there were different links but he picked the one most relevant to him. Visions.

He skim read the first few paragraphs and came to a section called 'changing' so he read more carefully.

When aiming to change a vision you must remember that you cannot prevent the event from happening but you can protect someone or alter the event slightly. First, it must be something you're passionate about and if that's the case the vision will occur regularly until you choose to do something about it.

Well it was now a regular occurrence for Kurt.

When changing a vision you must remain calm even if the scene playing out in your mind is shocking. When the thing happens that you want to change, focus all your energy and attention on thinking of something different. This will hopefully change the vision but may not change it to what you want. Sometimes, a person is too weak to carry out this process and can never change what they see. Good Luck.

Well that was reassuring...

Kurt pushed the laptop away from him and sat cross legged on his bed. He tried to relax his muscles as he closed his eyes. The vision fired up again, Blaine let out a whimper as a gust of wind hit him in the rib cage and caused him to fall to the ground. Kurt, although frightened, remained calm and pictured something new. Blaine now stood up and walked deeper into the forest away from harm. He sunk down one of the tree trunks and sat with his legs tucked to his chest. Blaine was safe. The battle still played out on the battlefield but Blaine was okay and that's all that mattered. Blaine was defenceless so it was Kurt's job to make sure everything would be okay.

Kurt returned from his vision with a small smile, he was still worried (what if it never worked?) but also a little bit relieved.

He settled down under the covers and placed his head gently on the pillows. The warmth of his bed was a welcomed comfort as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, with a smile spread across his pale face.

...

The next day kurt woke up to a text from Blaine.

_**Morning gorgeous ;) Are we still up for "training" today? - Blaine**_

Kurt looked down at his phone and smiled, no one had ever called him gorgeous before.

_**Morning :* As far as I know, "training" as you put it, is still on :P - Kurt**_

He didn't have to wait long until he received a new text.

_**Good because that ":*" makes me want to kiss you. - Blaine**_

_**All in good time my friend - Kurt**_

_**You forgot the boy - Blaine**_

_**Huh? - Kurt**_

_**Boy friend. Boyfriend. - Blaine**_

_**Well you haven't asked me yet...friend - Kurt**_

_**So will you be my boyfriend? - Blaine**_

_**Hmmm, I'll think about it ;) - Kurt**_

_**Pfft, you've already made your mind up and you know it's a yes ;) - Blaine**_

_**Maybe you're right - Kurt**_

_**I'm always right, boyfriend :3 - Blaine**_

Kurt smiled again, he seemed to do that a lot now Blaine was around, it was a welcomed change. He forced himself out of bed and into an outfit he deemed good enough for school but not too good in case he got slushied.

...

Kurt was at his locker when he felt someone push him roughly against the metal, his lock pressed into his cheek.

"I hear you're dating a Dalton"

"How do you know? Not that it's any of your business Karofsky"

"Might want to tell your loser friends not to discuss private information in the corridors"

'Rachel' kurt thought, she would get an earful later.

"So I thought it was my duty to pay you a little lesson" he turned him round and pushed him harder against the locker so that his pack was hitting the cold metal. Karofsky held him there and brought a knee up into Kurt's stomach. He then used a rough hand to squeeze his cheeks together and brought him close to his face.

"You've got to learn that Mckinley students don't associate with those bastards"

"You don't know him"

"I'm glad I don't"

"Well I'm glad I do"

Karofsky loosened his grip on Kurt and turned to walk through the crowded corridor of McKinley. It's funny how in such a crowded place, people continued to ignore the abusive of a kid because of their sexuality...except it's not funny, not in the slightest.

...

After school, Finn was sat outside Dalton with Kurt, both waiting for Blaine. It was 10 minutes after the agreed time, when Kurt received a message from Blaine.

Sorry, Warbler rehearsal overran and I just need to get changed.

Okay hun, don't be too long I miss you :(

He knew it was cheesy but it was the truth.

Another 5 minutes passed and Blaine finally emerged from the gates. They'd agreed to park a little away from the school so they weren't seen by the other residents that were there.

Blaine opened the back car door and slipped in next to Kurt.

"Sorry guys, Wes was well...Wes"

"It's okay, you're here now"

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's gently.

"GUYS! At least wait until I'm not around, yeah?" Both boys turned a light shade of pink. "Right, well I'll take you to the fighting ground and we can practise stances or whatever. You guys really don't give me much to work with so I guess all I can help you with is defending yourselves"

Finn set the car in motion and drive towards the forest. When they arrived, both boys looked out the window in fright. Trees towered high in a neat circle and beyond the trees was a large circular clearing. At one end the ground was flat and the other end was a steep hill.

"The winners of last year will be placed at the top of that hill, which means Kurt, you're at the bottom. I have to say it's a lot harder being at the bottom as the other team has an advantage of being able to see you clearer but you can still win. I'm living proof of that" Finn smirked triumphantly at the boys in the back; that feeling of pride never faded. "See this?" Finn showed them the faint mark of a glowing sphere at the base of his thumb. "Never goes away" he exited the car before anyone could say anything else.

The two boys joined him and followed him through a small gap in the trees, the field was huge.

Kurt gasped as he took in the view that surrounded him. Trees hugged the sky and enveloped the grown below them, which casted a shadow of the grass. He noticed the hill stretch to the sky like a flower searching for light in a dark closet. The whole atmosphere was gloomy and mystical.

"Right, defence tactics. Anyone, no matter what power they gain, can prevent themselves from an attack. That means that if someone is hurling fire balls towards you, you _should_ be able to stop them in their tracks"

"Should?" Blaine asked wearily.

"Yeah, you should be able to stop them unless you're under a surprise attack so don't worry. Anyway, when under attack it will take focus and energy to eliminate the harm. Every part of you must be focused on that ball of light or whatever it may be. This should stop it in mid-air and allow you to use it against the other team. Wanna try?"

Both boys seemed weary to respond. Kurt looked to Blaine and Blaine looked to Kurt, neither of them wanted to go first.

"Kurt. C'mon I'm not going to let it hit you" Finn turned to his brother with a small smile.

Kurt said nothing but walked away from his brother slightly in order to have enough time to stop the attacker.

"Now, stand with one foot in front of the other and push your weight over the front leg"

Kurt did so and awaited further instructions, Finn rubbed his hands together and took up his position.

"Now, when I send the light towards you, hold your hands out and think about it slowing down. Whatever you do, don't watch me form it. Ready?"

Kurt nodded slowly, still nervous. Finn held his hands inches apart and bright dazzling lights sparkled from his fingertips. Kurt looked away. The ball of light continued to flicker within the confines of Finn's hands, it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a standard football. The core of the light was a piercing white colour with a tinged pale blue circumference. The whole thing was transparent and you could see the tiny strands of light bending around the surface area of the sphere.

Finn called out to Kurt one final time to see if her was ready and after Kurt's nod of approval, he let the ball of light free. Kurt then turned to face the light, feet in position and hands spread out in front of him. He focused on the ball of sparks and pictured it slowing down but it wasn't working. Kurt began to panic and lost focus. The ball continued to hurl itself towards Kurt, swerving left and right, no longer on an aimed path. He ducked, just in time and the light energy surged over his head and crashed into the ground.

He stood up on uneasy legs and could hear Finn laughing

"What the hell? I thought you weren't going to come that close?"

"No, I said I wouldn't let it hit you, and it didn't"

In response he sent over his best bitch glare and took position again. "Once more" He heard himself say, although he had no idea why he'd set himself up for another date with possible death.

Finn started the light again and sent it to his brother. He could see the light reach him at a slower rate than before and smiled, he knew his brother has mastered it.

Kurt blocked out the sounds surrounding him, the images and the world itself. He pictured a dark room and the only things that it contained was the light and himself. This way, it was easier for Kurt to concentrate on slowing the ball of light down and to his own surprise it stopped in between his hands and he was able to move it. He smiled to himself and let himself be taken back to reality.

He looked up to his brother in a bro hug with his boyfriend and laughed light-heartedly. "What do I do now?"

"Just throw it back"

Kurt thought that was easy and with as much energy and strength he had, he sent the ball hurling towards his brother and Blaine.

Finn stood next to Blaine chatting animatedly and watching Kurt, when he realised just how much strength Kurt had put into the return of the ball. Within seconds the ball had rapidly reached them again and Finn pushed Blaine to the ground along with himself.

"Fucking hell Kurt, want to kill us?"

Kurt blushed and mumbled his apologies as he ran over to where they now lay on the grass. "You guys okay?"

"Just dandy" Blaine smiled up at Kurt and the gesture was returned.

Kurt held out his hands for Blaine and pulled him to his feet, but even when Blaine was upright he didn't stop pulling. He pulled Blaine further towards him and crashed their mouths together. It was a passionate but sweet kiss that conveyed every emotion felt by the other boy. They parted after several minutes and ignored the remarks from Finn, it was perfect.

"So, Blaine, you wanna try?"

"Nah, I think I've had enough excitement for one day" Off course, Blaine was referring to the fact that he could've been killed but the smirk he saw on Kurt's face suggested that Kurt had thought of something else.

The familiar white light passed Kurt's eyes as another vision took over, it was of Blaine but it was different than the last one he saw. This time, Blaine was hovering over someone and from the way Kurt's heartbeat had sped up he was pretty sure Blaine was hovering over him. There was a pain in his left side and a pounding in his head. Words and sounds were muffled but he could make out Blaine's face and there were many tear tracks upon his cheeks.

The vision shifted and Blaine was outside McKinley dressed in his Dalton uniform. There was a ribbon across the front gates that was cut by Blaine himself. A huge banner hung from the gates that read "McKinley vs. Dalton no more" Blaine had done the impossible. He'd brought the two schools together somehow and even if Kurt was never around to see it in person, he still felt a lot of pride for the young boy that he loved.

The vision cleared and he smiled at Blaine adoringly "I love you Blaine Anderson"

The words were a shock to Blaine, but nevertheless he returned them "I love you too Kurt Hummel"

"Thank you?"

"For what?"

"For what you do in the future" Kurt placed another kiss to Blaine's forehead and smiled down at his boyfriend. Yes boyfriend. Kurt was proud to call Blaine his boyfriend, no matter how much trouble he'd get into at school for it, as long as Blaine was there at the end of it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**I'm sorry, really really really reallllyyyyyy sorry. I know this is a week late but hear me out? I was studying for a Chinese exam that I took on Monday so I was focused on that. Now the test is in the past I will return to weekly updates :) I hope you're not mad at me. I also apologise for what you're about to read, I wrote it in just under three days so it may not be the best chapter. But enough rambling, enjoy! :)

Blaine looked quizzically at his boyfriend, unsure of what was meant by those words.

"What do I do in the future?"

"Wait and see"

Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek affectionately and a single tear travelled down his face. Before the tear drop fell off the end of his chin, Blaine kissed it away and turned to Kurt with a serious expression.

"Now you have to tell me what happened, what did you see?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Kurt you're crying, off course it matters!"

"Ok, maybe it matters but I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"You have to figure things out for yourself. I'm not going to be the one to pressure you into doing something you may later regret" Kurt was referring to the fact that he didn't want to pressure Blaine into saving him and risk not loving again.

"I won't regret anything when it comes down to you and you're definitely not pressuring me to do anything, I love you"

"I love you too"

Blaine said nothing but he continued to stroke Kurt's cheek softly.

"Well, I hate to interrupt but if Blaine's not going to try his luck at defending himself, do you mind if we leave? I don't mind staying but the air is turning chilly and night is beginning to set in and I'm scared of this place in the dark. It gets really creepy, especially when the owls come out and they stare at you with those fluorescent yellow eyes and just – I freaks me out, ok?"

The two boys laughed lightly but agreed and followed Finn back to the car.

...

Later that day, around 11pm, Kurt was alone in the darkness of his room. He'd been crying for a good part of the evening. Surrounded in his duvet, Kurt dwelled on his vision and what could happen after that. Kurt knew that changing the vision where Blaine was injured would've still meant that someone died but he never would've guessed that it would be him. There was one thing he knew, he wouldn't change it again for fear of putting Blaine back at risk. Deep down, he knew he had to tell Blaine but couldn't gather the courage needed nor could he come up with the words to tell him.

...

Friday at school, Kurt spoke to Rachel about the situation as he knew she would help him. He walked up to her locker first thing that morning and waited patiently for her to arrive.

A few minutes later the over dramatic teen entered the far end of the corridor. It was hard to pick her out from the rest of the cattle that lurked in the hallway but he would recognise the dark brown ponytail that swung from side reside when she walked, no stomped, towards him anywhere.

"Hey Kurt, what a surprise"

"Really?"

"No, I could see you from the parking lot" she smiled her dazzling smile which showed off her bright white teeth when she noticed the sad look that adorned Kurt's facial features. "Are you okay?"

"Not really Rach I-" Kurt felt himself being wrapped into a tight hug and allowed the tears that wouldn't go away to fall freely down his face.

"Come on, let's find a quiet place to talk as we both have a free period"

Rachel led Kurt in the direction of the library. The two sat at a table in the far corner of the abandoned room by a tall bookcase that lined the walls.

"What's bothering you Hun?"

Kurt looked down at his hands that rested neatly on the mahogany table in front of him.

"I love him, I do, but I can't do it to him"

"Can't do what? You're not making sense"

"I'm going to die Rachel, I know it, and I've seen it. I can't string him along and pretend that everything is going to work out fine when I know it isn't! It breaks my heart to say it but I can't deal with seeing his face light up when he sees me. I can't handle the emotions passed from him to me in a kiss. I can't handle that fact that he's in love with me and I repay that love by leaving him. I just can't Rachel and I don't know what I'm going to do. Help me"

The plea for help pulled at Rachel's heart strings. She hadn't seen her best friend this torn up since Karofsky first started bullying him and even then it wasn't as bad as what he was like now.

"Maybe it's best if you don't see each other. I know you love him but it's hurting you and it'll hurt him if things turn out how you expect. God knows I'm not ready for this battle and I know the chances I survive are extremely slim but I have to fight for myself, no one else; maybe you should too. If Blaine cares about you as much as he says, he'll understand" with that Rachel got up and left Kurt alone with his thoughts; that was a stupid thing to do. Whenever Kurt was alone he would always think of the worst case scenarios but as he did, the same end occurred in each one. He couldn't put Blaine through that pain. It was decided, it was time to rethink their decisions.

...

It wasn't until Thursday when Kurt and Blaine next saw each other. Finn had taken them to the Lima Bean instead of the field after Kurt explained what was going through his mind. As Blaine got out of the car, a look of worry was etched into his features but when Kurt took his hand the feeling was replaced with calmness. Kurt had the power to calm Blaine with the simple touch or a few words, it was refreshing.

The two sat across from each other with a cup of coffee in hand. Kurt stared at the table top, unable to look at Blaine. Blaine also sat in silence but looked down at Kurt who wore an expression that was unreadable.

Kurt felt himself tear up as he stared into his cup for answers to the hundreds of questions he has. A few more minutes passed before Kurt finally looked up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry" a single teardrop glided gracefully down Kurt's pale cheek. He didn't mean to start crying but all the emotions had been held in for a while and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Why did you bring me here today? I thought we were going to practise…"

"Can I start by saying I love you?"

Blaine stayed silent, knowing he wasn't going to like what came next.

"I love you so much that it hurts but it hurts more to know that I can't be with you. I've seen things in my visions, I don't want to put you through that, I want to give you the chance to love again. Honestly, this is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do but I can't-" the sentence was left floating in the air between them.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Blaine...please don't think of it like that, I'm setting you free I don't want you to be trapped in my love it's too much to ask"

"I only want you though"

"Maybe down the line that won't be true, but what could you do then? Nothing. I'm going to die Blaine, I've had to face the facts. If we were to continue this, I know you'd be tempted into saving me and I don't want that, it'll be too much pressure for you. It's better this way, for everyone"

"Not for me, Kurt! You were the first person I've ever felt like this about, I swear you're the only one that can make me feel like this. Don't you get it? I want to be trapped in your love, I want to be bound to you; I don't want anybody else! I want to wake up in your embrace and face the day ahead with you by my side. I want everything with you, marriage, children maybe, an eternity together" Blaine's voice cracked on the last word as tears fell freely "I love you Kurt Hummel, I always will"

Kurt brought a hand up to his mouth, shocked. He stood up, grabbed his coffee in one hand and his satchel in the other. He stood next to Blaine and placed a hard, closed kiss to Blaine's mouth, sweet and chaste, a goodbye kiss.

"I love you too, more than anything, that's why I need to do this"

With that, Kurt was gone.

…

As Kurt left the coffee shop he felt his heart sink to the depths of his stomach and his muscles seemed to increase in weight, which made it harder to walk away from Blaine. Every fibre of his body was telling him to turn around and tell Blaine that he didn't mean any of it but deep down, very deep down, he knew that it was for the best.

Blaine however was sat shell shocked in the same place, he couldn't move. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him, so why did everything else have to be so hard? He didn't care what Kurt said, they were not splitting up. Blaine was determined to get Kurt back, he just had to wait for battle to commence and he could show Kurt just how much he loved the other boy. All he needed to do was research how to save a person.

...

Kurt was sat at home on his bed with his phone in his hand, unsure if texting Blaine would be a bad thing. He wanted more than anything to pull Blaine into a hug and kiss away the sadness, only now did he realise that Blaine was all he ever needed. Did texting someone after a break-up break the rules of a break-up?

Kurt didn't need to think it over for long because he received a text from Blaine.

_**I don't care if you've broken up with me, I'm not letting you go Kurt. You're everything to me and I'm going to prove that. In a couple of weeks, at that battle I will win you back. I'm not letting you leave me when I know how much you love me. I love you x - Blaine**_

...

He didn't know if the text was too much or not, hell he didn't even know if they were still on speaking terms or not. What if Kurt completely freaked out and told him not to text/call/see him again? He couldn't bare that.

All worry was pushed to the back of his mind when he received a simple text from Kurt.

_**I love you too, you know that, I'm sorry xx - Kurt**_

Maybe they weren't together but Blaine had hope.

...

It had only been a week but both boys had really missed each other. They missed the times they held hands and the soft kisses and the gentle brush of hands on skin and everything else. They missed each other.

This only made Blaine more determined to make a plan, just two more weeks and they'd both see each other again. They'd see each other again but under very different circumstances, this time they'd be rivals, but love concurs all, right? They could only hope so.

**A/N:** Now you must hate me ;) but yanno what they say? THE BEST PART OF BREAKING UP IS WHEN YOU'RE MAKING UP!

Till next week, GOODBYEEEEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  Sorry this is sort of a short drabble rather than a chapter, I just wanted a little build up to all the action in the next chapter. It's a bit lame but meh here ya goooo – enjoy :)

Later that week Blaine was laying down on his bed with a copy of vogue held an inch from his face, when Jeff came tumbling through his door.

"Blaine!"

Blaine lowered his magazine and looked to where Jeff was stood. His hair was all over the place, his tie lopsided and his blazer undone.

"You look like prom the morning after, what's up?" Blaine turned back to the fashion printed on the glossy pages.

"What day is it today?"

"Thursday"

"Funny. It's a certain Warbler's birthday today which means….?"

"Someone's a year older?"

"BLAINE! I got my power!"

Blaine sat up instantly and discarded the magazine somewhere.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, Jeff tensed his body muscles and his skin started to turn purple. Green scales protruded from his back bone and a long purple tail attached itself to Jeff's behind.

"Why do you look like Barney?"

"What?"

"Barney, you know, the friendly dinosaur?"

"Oh shit. I wanted to turn into a dinosaur and well this is as far as I've got by the looks of things, I need to practise"

"You don't say" Blaine snickered and picked up his satchel to leave the room. "Are you taking part in battle next week?"

"I am indeed!" Blaine smiled giddily and held out his furry hand to reveal a faint outline of the human figure.

"You really need to practise" Blaine patted his shoulder and turned into the corridor.

"God help me" Jeff held his hands in his hands as he started to return to normal, well as normal as Jeff could be.

…

Kurt woke up to a stinging sensation coursing through his body, he pushed back his duvet and that's when he noticed that the black mark on his hand was completed. Now, a bright black clock with wings sat at the base of his thumb, he definitely represented the future. As he stood up from his place on his bed he heard the soft chime of his phone.

_**It's here! It's completed! – Rachel**_

Looks like everyone was nearly ready.

Kurt picked up his phone and rang Blaine.

"_Hey Kurt, I wasn't expecting you to call_"

"Hey, sorry is this a bad time?"

"_No not at all, I'm free don't worry"_

"I miss you"

_Those words tugged at Blaine's heart._

"_I miss you too"_

"Can we see each other before all hell breaks loose next week?"

"_Yeah, s-sure I'd love that I really would"_

"Only as friends Blaine"

"_Friends"_

"You know I love you, right?"

"_Yeah, I do, I love you too"_

"I know"

There was a long silence before Blaine spoke up.

"_Why are we doing this? We both love each other, why can't we have one more day just to be together? End on a high rather than an awkward break up"_

"Okay, one more day. Then no more until the end of the battle, to see what goes down"

"_One more day is all I ask" _

Kurt hung up with a small smile delicately dancing around his face.

…

Kurt ran a finger over the picture that marked his skin like a tattoo, it felt warm and sent a tingling sensation down his arm. He smiled softly, he felt he was ready, he knew his fate and he was ready to accept it.

Some subconscious part of Kurt's mind has always wondered what dying would be like, would he be greeted at the big white gates in the sky by his mother? It'd been so long since he'd seen his mother. He missed her more than anything, her gorgeous hazel coloured hair that hung loose around her shoulders, her soft pale blue eyes that held kindness and nothing but love. His mother always gave the best hugs, her arms used to cling to his body as she rocked him back and forth when he was sad. Her smile would brighten the dullest moments and let's face it, since he'd broken up with Blaine his life was full with dull moments.

Every day at school he faced the likes of Dave, endured many slushie attacks and pushes into lockers. He sported a lock shaped bruise on his lower back that he kept hidden from everyone. Maybe he was ready, only time would tell if it was in fact his time.

…

Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley as he did every day; kept his head held high and pretended that people weren't talking about him. He would always catch a whispered slur that people shared with their friends, they weren't able to say it to his face.

Today felt different though, he felt lighter and more prepared for the worst. He waited by Rachel's locker as he did every day and the two shared a quick embrace upon her arrival. Everything was normal, everything seemed normal but fear was pumping through sixteen teenaged bodies. One week remained until the two schools must fight against each other.

"Rach, are you scared of dying?"

The two were sat next to each other in period one maths when Kurt turned away from his page of equations to ask Rachel the question that had been spinning through his thoughts for a while.

"Yeah, I guess, isn't everyone?"

"No, I'm not, not really. I know that me dying means that Blaine will be safe"

"Not necessarily, it just means that he won't die at that particular time" Rachel sat with her pencil stuck between her lips; eyes focused on the work in front of her.

Kurt had never thought of that. Kurt dying instead of Blaine didn't guarantee Blaine's safety, how did he not realise that?

"I suppose you're right"

Rachel turned to face Kurt when she noticed that doubtful tone to Kurt's voice.

"Look, I've said this once and I'll say it again, fight for yourself and no one else"

"Blaine means more to me than I mean to myself though"

"Then stay strong for him. Keep yourself safe, you're no good to Blaine if you're dead two minutes into the battle"

"God you're smart"

"I know" She smiled her toothy grin and returned to her work.

Maybe Kurt would fight for survival after all.

…

Blaine was in physics when he noticed the sharp pain in his hand; he looked down to see the black heart colour itself in. He smiled to himself, knowing that his heart would always belong to Kurt. One week. He was going to make sure that Kurt was safe and that he could show Kurt how much he really loved him.

…

Dave Karofsky was on the McKinley football ground when he dropped the ball and clutched at his left hand, a finger with a few lines coming from it represented his power of touch.

…

Wes was on his way to Warbler practise to set up for their meeting when he dropped his gavel and brought his hand to his face, a sphere was tattooed to his skin and he smirked to himself. He was on a mission of his own.

…

Rachel was at home practising for her solo in glee club when the searing pain caused her to sing off key and fall to her knees, the finished masterpiece of an eagle eye adorned her flesh.

…

Sebastian was washing his hands when he noticed the black mark shine as the final touches were etched into his skin. A black raincloud with several raindrops symbolised his power of water.

…

Tina was walking home with Mike when Mike withdrew his hand as Tina's hand became too hot to touch. A shadowy figure was visible on her hand to symbolise the soul. Her power allowed her to replicate herself to make it harder for someone to know which the real Tina was.

…

David was in his dorm room when he felt the numb feeling in his thumb. He looked down to find three simple lines that represented movement. To everyone around him, David was calm and collected but on the inside he was just as scared as everyone else.

…

Puck was at the gym lifting weights when he dropped a particularly heavy dumbbell and saw his hand glow a brownish red colour. A few small flames represented his ability to produce fire. Fire represented Puck as a person, he was fuelled with ambition and determination; just like a fire, and he wasn't going to be extinguished without a fight.

…

Jeff, poor Jeff. He'd been in the same boat as everybody else for only a few hours but his mark was already completed and his fate had already been decided. Jeff was the most naïve out of all the Warblers and didn't understand the whole concept of the battle but he went along with it because his friends were going. That's the thing about Jeff, he'd do anything for his friends.

…

Sam's mark was completed without any pain or sign that it was completed. He only found out when he looked down as he played guitar and noticed the outline of a cloud completed from start to finish. What he didn't know was that he was a threat to both Kurt and Blaine.

…

Thad's ears were filled with a constant buzzing and his whole arm vibrated rapidly as the remaining parts of his mark were filled in. A simple picture if an ear represented his power to hear sounds from a mile away.

…

Kitty and Santana, both fearless cheerleaders at McKinley were at practise when they turned to each other with the same expression. On Santana's Latina hand, a trainer adorned her skin to represent her ability to run really fast that she left a breeze of air behind as she left. Kitty's pale flesh was marked with the human face to symbolise her power to read people's minds. The pair of high school cheerleaders may have been untouchable in the walls of their school were no longer unbeatable in the outside world they were going to experience way too quickly.

…

Trent was getting a lecture from Hunter about how to be a man when the two Warblers gained their completed mark. Trent had a picture of the earth to symbolise his power to separate land and interact with nature, he'd caused a few problems at Dalton which involved a tree and plant roots… Hunter's power was the ability to see a person's past and this was shown by a clock face with only one hand and a crack through the centre of it.

…

The Dalton boys huddled into the common room for their battle meeting as the McKinley students huddled in the choir room.

Sixteen frightened students.

Sixteen fully developed powers.

Sixteen contenders.

One potential survivor.


End file.
